No Rest For The Wicked
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Do you know what hell is? I do. It’s not fire and brimstone. Nope, it’s watching your hopes wither away and die in front of your very eyes.
1. Sweet Temptation

**No Rest For The Wicked**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2008

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except for Jackson Samuel Darley and Rosemarie Lux Darley as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting about seven weeks of minimum wage. What? Don't look at me like that High School ain't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about being paid to go to school. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis:** Do you know what hell is? I do. It's not fire and brimstone. Nope, it's watching your hopes wither away and die in front of your very eyes.

**Author's Note:** Inspiration can be such a bitch sometimes. One day I feel like I can't write at all and sometimes the ideas can't stop coming. I hope you enjoy this story it's different from anything I've ever written before. **Also please know that this story will have heavy cursing, drug use, underage drinking, and there may be sex, who knows?** Just keep these warning in mind. Thank you. And, as always please, please, please, review! Character concepts are in my profile. Also, Jax Darley is based loosely on Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. If you haven't seen it you should: it's awesome!

**Chapter One: Sweet Temptation**

"_The thing about blood, family, it's always there. You can hate each other, you can want to kill each other. But you never stop loving each other."_

Why in the world was it always chaotic in this fucking diner? The Black Label diner wasn't as fancy as it sounded. We served the bare essentials and some twists on the classics but people just kept flocking back for more. That went to show that in South Boston nothing was ever what you expected. For one the diner was owned and operated by the Black Label Society, a ruthless gang that controlled almost everything that went on in South Boston. They had their hands in the government as well as in the drug and ammunitions business. If you crossed them you were dead it was that simple.

The Black Label Society otherwise known as the BLS was governed by two ruthless individuals. Jax and Billy Darley were the brains behind the inner workings of the Black Label Society. Most people quaked in fear at the mere mention of these two that's because the Darley name was well known but these two pushed it into infamy at least as far as South Boston was concerned. Billy was the brawn, talented at being able to intimidate anyone. Billy was six foot three and had the most expressive green eyes. He had broad shoulders and a shaved head that made it nearly impossible for him to blend into society. A tribal tattooed wrapped around most of his upper body.

While Billy was the brawn his older brother, Jax was the brains. Unlike Billy who used his intimidation tactics to his extreme advantage; Jax chose a more charming approach. choosing to blend in. Granted Jax still had the Darley temper, which could be described as explosive to say the least. Jax had control of the finances and the best ideas on how to expand the BLS empire.

Jackson 'Jax' Darley was thirty years old. He was six foot one with blond hair and dark green eyes. Jax was most likely the only Darley that could've made it out of Boston and done something with his life but he was never going to leave his siblings behind. Jax was the calming force in the Darley clan but he wasn't afraid to use violence or guns to save anyone he viewed as family. That fact alone made him more dangerous then anyone in the Black Label Society combined.

Jax and Billy weren't the only ones that people had to worry about. There was also Bones' Darley the patriach of the Darley clan. He was more of a boss then a father having his children running all over Boston selling his drugs. The worst part was that Bones' felt like he was owed something because he was the one who gave the BLS their territory.

But Bones' didn't have only two children he had four. The other two were a bit under the radar but they were not to be underestimated. The youngest Darleys were different then their older brothers in that they were fraternal twins and they were still in high school or at least one of them was. Joseph Darley was the youngest boy of the Darley Clan. He was eighteen years old and six foot two; he also had dark green eyes. He hated the fact that his brothers attempted to keep him out of the family business when he wanted nothing more then to be apart of it. He didn't need to be sheltered in fact sheltering him seemed to put an even bigger target on his head.

The youngest of the Darley clan was yours truly. My name was Rosemarie Lux Darley. Most people called me Rose or Lux. I was eighteen years old and five foot seven. I had light blue eyes and light brown hair. I was the double standard of the family I was the one that was protected by all my brothers but surprisingly Joe was the most protective. I should've been in school but I had dropped up the summer before my junior year. Jax didn't like it but I had convinced him that it would be more beneficial.

It was my idea that gave the Darley family and our allies fronts during the day and alibies if need be. The first was the auto body shop that the asshole otherwise known as my father owned, the other one that Four Roses a bar that was a meeting place and a safe house for the gang. The last one was the diner where I was currently working. This one was my baby I had the controlling shares and it was also the most successful of the three.

The lunch rush was hands down the busiest time of my day. People from all over Boston came to my little diner, so many people that we ended up having to close the doors more often then not. It had finally just slowed down so I decided to take my cigarette break. That was another bad habit I had picked up from my brothers. I sighed as I leaned against the brick building. My life was far from slow and almost nothing was safe.

"Baby."

I spun on my heel a glare already settling over my features as I looked over at the beginning of the alley way. Rowan Jaminson, my boyfriend and yet one of my brothers enemies. Rowan was a member of the Hall, a rival gang and since Billy had found out that I had not only met him but we were dating I've been forbidden to see him. You can see how well that's worked out. I tried to listen to my brothers, I wasn't stupid and knew it was in my best interest but it was harder when the object of your affection kept coming back for more but the fact that he was off limits just made it just that much worse.

"You trying to get me killed?" I demanded. "You can't be here."

"What's wrong, Lux?" Rowan asked.

"The fact that my brothers will kill you if they find you on their territory?" I scoffed. "But that's nothing."

"They're not even around here," Rowan soothed.

"Oh, yes they are," I retorted. "The three of them are upstair sleeping and have been for quite a while."

"I miss you," Rowan whispered.

"Don't do this to me, Ro," I warned.

"And I know you miss me too," Rowan continued.

"I will not have your blood on my hands," I spat. "I refuse."

"I can handle myself," Rowan soothed closing the distance between us.

"Ro, don't," I pleaded. "Don't make me say no a second time."

"When have you ever listened to what your brothers ordered you to do?" Rowan snapped.

Before I could even move Rowan had completely closed the distance between us pinning me against the wall and his body. I didn't want to be this close. Not to the one thing that was denied to me. Billy had said it best: If he ever found out that Rowan and I were together again he'd kill him. I tried pushing Rowan away but he grabbed my wrists with bruising force holding them above my head. I couldn't even complain about the slight pain before his lips closed over mine.

I tried to push away and I resented the part of me that didn't want to that liked beginning this close to him again. It had been too long. The gang was always fucking with my life. Why did they have to take the one thing that was truly mine to decide? In the end I gave up fighting to get away. Rowan, sensing this dropped his hold on my wrists choosing instead to wrap an arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body as his other hand wrapped itself in my hair.

I moaned as Rowan moved his lips from my lips slipping to my neck and nibbling the sensitive skin there. I let out a small squeak as his hands snuck lower grabbing my bottom roughly. I didn't want to stop but I had to, I refused to have sex in an alleyway.

"Ro," I whimpered as he found the spot on my neck that always made me lose focus.

"Lux," Rowan groaned.

"Babe, not here," I sighed. "Your place."

"Rose," Rowan muttered.

"Come on, I'll meet you in twenty?" I whispered. "Come on, baby, please?"

"Twenty minutes, Lux, before I start looking for you," Rowan warned.

I heard the distinct roar of three mustangs in the distance and stiffened. Rowan sent me a stern look before running in the opposite direction. I let loose a loud sigh as I leaned against the brick wall of the side of the diner looking up at the sky.

"You okay, Rose?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine B," I whispered.

"Your brothers are here," Brooklyn warned. "And they want you."

I stifled a small moan as I moved away from the wall patting my closest friend on the shoulder as I walked past. Brooklyn Miller was Baggy Miller's little sister and the only other girl that new almost everything about the Black Label Society. She not only ran the diner with me, covering my ass on nearly a weekly if not daily basis but she was also a waitress at the Four Roses after the diner shut down.

"Oh, and, Rose?" Brooklyn called as I walked back through storage. "They're pissed about something."

"Thanks for the heads up, B," I sighed. "I think I can handle everything from here."

"You just don't wanna get bitched out in front of people," Brooklyn scoffed.

"Would you?" I retorted. "God, Jax and Billy know just how to make me feel like a naughty six year old."

"It's your lucky day," Brooklyn smirked. "We haven't had a costumer since your hour long trash/cigarette run."

"Perfect, no witnesses," I muttered going further into the diner.

Thankully, Brooklyn, ever the lifesaver left a package that had just been delivered that we desperetly needed: muffins. That way it would like like I had been in the back for a reason that wasn't for cigarettes. The boys hated that I smoked and they called me on it whenever they found a cigarette in my hand. Hypocrites, the lot of them.

"Where the fuck were you?" Billy demanded. My brother, ever the eloquent one.

"Hello to you too, Billy," I rolled my eyes carrying the muffin box in my arms.

"I thought you made those," Joe called as I dropped the box on the counter.

"Normally I do but we were packed since opening today," I explained. "Haven't been off my feet all day."

"But you found time for a cigarette," Jax smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't respond. Jax had the nose of a blood hound.

"He's right you reek," Joe wrinkled his nose.

"Fuck off," I growled. "At least I smoke menthols not that regular shit."

"You have something you'd like to fucking tell us?" Billy demanded suddenly as I put the muffins in their basket.

"Some bastard completely stiffed me on the tip" I smirked.

"You know that's not what Billy means, Lux," Jax warned.

I had to say that I really hated it when Billy and Jax double-teamed me like that. As I've said before they had the completely irksome ability to make me feel like a naughty six-year-old. Add to the fact that those two were more of a parent to me then Bones' ever was meant that I always felt like I owed them something. Jax and Billy had sacrificed a lot for Joe and I. And I was grateful for that but what annoyed me was I could never lie to them. I could lie to anyone else but never to them.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I see that fucker you called a boyfriend cross the territory line?" Billy asked.

"I wouldn't know," I responded. "I've been here all day."

"_Rosemarie_," Billy barked.

I flinched despite myself. It wasn't that I hated my first name, really I didn't. But there was only one person who got to call me that and she had been gone for years. Gemma Darley, my mother. Maybe that's why Bones' never could lay a finger on me I looked to much like his wife. The one who suddenly disappeared when I was seven years old. I slammed my hands down on the counter top glaring boldly at my older brother.

"Do not call me that, _William_," I hissed.

"I find out you're lying to us, Rosie, you're going to be in a whole mess of trouble," Jax warned. "Do we understand one another?"

"Yes," I grunted.

I untied the apron that covered my jeans tucking it under the shelves that were under the counter. As I moved around to the front of the diner and into the closet I could feel my brothers eyes on my back. I shrugged into a leather jacket before turning back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Billy questioned.

"I promised Brooklyn I'd help her with something," I replied.

"Be at the Four Roses by one," Jax ordered

"Fine," I smiled.

I walked by my brothers giving Billy and Jax a kiss on the cheek and Joe a good natured smack upside the head to which he responded by smacking my ass. I shot a glare behind me as I walked out of the diner and down the street.

My brothers territory was pretty massive taking up most of Southie. But you could tell exactly where the boundary lines were just because of how different the ruling sides were. It was dangerous, as a Darley to sneak over into the Halls section just to see Rowan. That was part of the reason why my brothers had forebidden me from seeing him. I had listened to them for at least a month but I was only human and there was only one person who I really liked…loved even and my brothers no matter who they were weren't about to get in the way of that.

"It's been more then twenty minutes, Lux," Rowan grumbled as I walked into an abandoned warehouse where a party was going full swing.

"Yeah, well you try to leave when your brothers are playing twenty one questions," I retorted.

"Brooke covering for us again?" Rowan asked.

"Doesn't she always?" I smirked.

Brooklyn really was one of my best friends she wasn't afraid to lie to my brothers and unlike me she had no problems with it. That was why I was frequently over at her house having sleep-overs. It had been her idea when she saw how uhappy I was when Rowan wasn't there. I had fallen and fallen hard.

"Come on," I sighed grabbing Rowan's hand and pulling him across the room to the bedrooms I that I knew were on the other side of the warehouse.

"Baby," Rowan responded

I didn't say a word as I dragged the two of us through an open door looking it behind me. Rowan didn't take long to be convinced. He looked the door and grabbed my face pulling me close as he kissed me with brusing passion. I let out a small moan as he slammed me into the wall, slipping his hands down my waist until they rested on my ass. He squeezed tightly before lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso. When we both came up for air I pulled off his shirt as he did mine.

In a matter of minutes there was a trail of clothing leading to the lone bed in the room. I had waited far too long to be with Ro again. I had put my family above my happiness and while it worked and stopped some conflicts it just wasn't going to keep working. I was unhappy and its just to much to ask for. If I was happy shouldn't that be enough? Did they really have to turn this into a Romeo and Juliet story. A rose by any other name…

And I hated the fact that Bones was always pushing us to make money. It was always where's my money. Money, money, money. God, his voice was ingrained into my head and all I wanted to do was shoot him. But because I either didn't have the balls or was afraid of the repercussions that would result from Bones' death I worked my ass off waking up early going to bed late. I was like the walking dead, dark circles should've just been tattooed under my eyes. That's why it was no wonder I fell asleep. Sure I had just had sex and this mattress was filthy but I was just too tired to give a damn. Sleep called to me and I answered it like a crackhead looking for their next hit.

Morning came all too soon for me and with that came reality. Well, reality in form of a blaring phone. I let out a small moan as I struggled to place where I was. That's when it all came roaring back. Oh, god, I had fallen asleep here? I stumbled blindly throwing on my clothing from last night as I finally caught a glimpse of what time it was. Three in the afternoon. That's how late it was and I had to suppress a groan. I had fucked up and badly.

Rowan was long gone and I had to contain my fury. He couldn't have fucking woken up. _No, 'hey sweetie, you should go home so your brothers don't realize that you haven't been in their territory since last afternoon.'_ I'm gonna kill him when I find him. I lit up a cigarette as I checked my messages. There was no doubt about it my brothers knew I wasn't at Brooklyn. Hell, they didn't even think I was in the city. They had completely filld my voice-mail box with messages. Jax and Billy were going to kill me there was no doubt about it. I was certain of that when Billy basically promised that he'd whip my ass as soon as he found me.

I jumped through an open window and plummeted the two stories. I grabbed onto the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder, wincing as a rough edge tore open my hand. It didn't slow me down as I sprinted all the way to the boundary line.

Don't you hate it when things don't go your way? As soon as I came across the boundary line that separated the BLS territory from the Hall's I saw one mustang parked horizontially effectively blocking both sides of the road I hung my head and sighed knowing that I was probably blocked at all the boundary lines. Not only did Jax know that I hadn't been at the Four Roses when I was supposed too but he probably knew that I had no intention of going to hang out with Brooke last night. To say I was fucked would be a understatement.

"Well, well, well," Billy snarled pulling himself out of the black mustang.

I grimaced seeing the livid look on Billy's face a look that would make a lesser individual beg for mercy. As it was I wanted to bolt and put Southie in the dust. The only thing that made it better was the fact that Jax wasn't here. I turned to run when a voice stopped me cold.

"I _assure_ you that running would be the last thing that you'd want to do, Rosemarie," Jax growled from behind me.

That was where my two older brothers differed with Billy you expected the anger and the intimidation. It wasn't hard to see him flying off the handle because no one had a shorter fuse than Billy. But Jax was different when he got angry he didn't get loud his voice dropped into a low spine chilling drawl. I think it was just because Jax didn't get angry easily made it that much scarier. With Billy it was the devil you knew but with Jax nothing was expected. I turned slowly and saw Jax emerging from the same building I had just come out of. His jaw was taunt and he kept walking closer to me. I took a step backwards but I couldn't avoid the hand that wrapped around the back of my neck, strong and steady, and oddly comforting. I knew that his intention was more restraining as he propelled me towards the mustang but I was still comforted by the fact that we were all okay.

I was thrown none to gently into the back of the mustang and Billy floored it out of the street where the car was parked. It seemed that we were at the diner in a matter of minutes and far too soon for my liking. Not that I wanted to be trapped in the car with to irate brothers it would seem as though either way I was screwed.

"Get out of the car, Rose," Jax ordered.

I let out a small sigh and curse as the car only had two doors. It never seemed to be a problem until I had to climb over the seat and climb out right next to my brothers. Jax resumed his iron grip on the back of my neck pulling me through the diner. Brooklyn winced when she saw me giving me a sympathetic grimace. The place was nearly empty but that didn't help me feel less embarrassed as I was escorted up the back stairs that led to our house. Jax pushed me through the door of our apartment and straight into the living room. When he finally let me go I huffed and straightened me clothing before crossing my arms.

The apartment I shared with my brothers was above the diner so we essentially owned the entire building. It was two floor apartment that had four bedrooms so that we all had our privacy. My bedroom might've been the smallest but it was also the one with the fire escape so it really evened out. I just liked the fact that I had a room to myself unlike at Bones' house where I had to share with Joey.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Jax demanded. "How could you be so fucking stupid?"

"Stupid?" I scoffed. "The only stupid thing I've done is listening to you when you told me to stay away from my boyfriend!"

"He's fucking using you!" Billy screamed.

"No, he's not!" I snapped

"Really?" Jax demanded. "So, you didn't wake up all alone in enemy territory this morning?"

"He had something to do," I muttered.

"More like someone to do," Jax retorted.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"Why do you think we didn't want him seeing you?" Jax sighed. "He's been playing you like a slut, Rose. He don't love you."

"You're lyin," I growled.

"I'm lying?" Jax scoffed. "Baby girl. You think I'm lying? Billy show her."

"Show me what?" I demanded.

"Fucking proof," Billy snapped. "Literally."

My fists clenched as I looked at the pictures that were thrown at me. My jaw tightened as I looked at Rowan hooking up with a lot of girls and I checked the time stamp. When I wasn't allowed to see him he was a very busy boy. He had played me like a bitch I had jumped through the ringer for this boy and this is what he does? I'll kill him. My brothers looked wary as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Rowan's number. I waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey, baby!" Rowan whooped. "Sorry I didn't wait up for you. It looked like you needed rest."

"Oh, it's no problem," I said sweetly. "Listen my brothers are doing business out of Boston today and I have the apartment to myself…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Rowan interrupted.

"Terrific, can't wait," I grinned. "I need you." I dropped my voice to a lower octave. "Badly."

I heard this throat clear as he stuttered out a goodbye before disconnecting the line. I gave a small smirk men were so predictable.

"What the fuck was that?" Billy snapped.

"He fucked me over and I intend to return the favor," I growled.

Before Jax or Billy could say another word I spun on my heel and went into my room. I looked all over before I finally dug out an old wallet chain and palmed it. It was subtle enough that Rowan would never expect a thing. I knew taking some things of Joey's wouldn't be that big of a deal. I came out of my room just as I heard the buzzer sound.

"Can you two hide?" I asked.

"What?" Jax growled.

"Trust me," I pleaded.

"You're the last person to be saying that after what you pulled," Jax growled.

"Come on, Jax, please?" I whispered. "He's on his way up."

"You get ten minutes and ten minutes only," Jax rolled his eye before grabbing Billy by the collar and dragging him by the collar and into one of the bedrooms I didn't see which one.

I waited for Rowan to come up the stairs knowing that he would just let himself in. The only thing was that he wouldn't be leaving in the same condition. I clutched the wallet chain that was on the heavier side. Heavy enough to do some very serious damage if wielded correctly.

"Hey babe," Rowan greeted coming through the door.

"Don't babe me," I snapped.

"What's wrong?" Rowan asked.

"You tell me," I snarled throwing the pictures at him. "Or maybe you should be asking them."

Rowan's eyes widened dramatically as he caught one of the pictures that literally caught him with his pants down. Before he could say another word the wallet chain smacked him across the face instantly bringing a welt as his head snapped to the side. He clutched his injured cheek as he looked at me shocked.

"Baby," Rowan whispered.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" I hissed. I might've been five inches shorter then him but he was flinching away from me as the chain wrapped around my knuckles.

"You know I'd never do that to you, Rose," Rowan replied.

"Fuck you!" I snarled. "I've been sneaking around behind my brothers backs and for what? To find out about this. How long have I been girlfriend number five?"

"You've got it all wrong, baby," Rowan responded.

My eyes were flickering with anger as I suddenly punched him across the face the chain cutting him open as he stumbled back. I hit him for more times before he backhanded me across the face. I let out a small cry and before I could even move to go back on the offensive Jax and Billy rushed out of the back rooms.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Rowan demanded. "You little whore you said they weren't here!"

"Don't talk to our sister like that," Jax growled.

"Fucking douchebag," Billy snarled punching Rowan right in the jaw before Jax punched him in the stomach.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"Stay the fuck back, Rose!" Billy ordered.

He shoved me back and away from the fight that exploded between Jax and Rowan. Billy then turned helping Jax beat Rowan into the ground. Just when I was about to throw myself into the scuffle, Joe came home. He didn't say a word just wrapped his arms around my waist before I could get hurt.

"Easy, Rosie," Joe soothed. "Let them take care of it."

"It's my fight," I grumbled but stilled against my twin's firm hold.

"Baby girl," Jax called. "You want final blow?"

I grinned at my brothers before walking over to Rowan. He was almost unrecognizable after my brothers retribution and I didn't feel any remorse at all. Instead I tightened my hold on the wallet chain and cracked it into his bruised jaw. He let out a whimpered cry before falling to the ground.

"Don't fuck with the Darleys!" Billy whooped.

"You ever come near my sister again I'll castrate you," Jax threatened after he grabbed Rowan's face. Rowan nodded slightly before he slumped to the ground.

"Get him out of here," Jax snapped. Revulsion coloring his tone.

Jax Darley was ever the egnima. He never was a fan of violence but never hesistated in using it especially if it was to defend his family.

"I want to talk to you," Jax whispered to me. "Come on, Darlin."

I rolled my eyes but followed Jax in the direction of my bedroom. I knew that he would want to talk to me after everything. I walked through my bedroom door and Jax closed it behind him. I sat on my bed and Jax dragged a chair over and straddled it.

"You can't be walking off by yourself, Rose," Jax sighed.

"I'm not a little kid!" I retorted.

"Yes, you are," Jax replied. "You're eighteen years old."

"I run a diner, Jax, name one person my age who can handle something like that."

"There are some things you aren't ready for."

"I can handle myself,"

"You don't understand." Jax groaned. "We're Darleys, we have enemies and they would do anything to get to us including going through you."

"I'm sick of your street politics fucking with my life, Jax," I growled. "You think this is fair?"

"Life ain't fair, Darlin," Jax corrected. "But you're protected by our name and by the BLS."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"We just don't want you hurt," Jax replied. "Do you know what that would do to this family?"

"I get it, Jax, I won't sneak on to enemy lines again."

"That's all we want," Jax grinned.

He stood from the chair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled after him knowing that no matter how irritated I got by my families real business they were still my family and nothing and no one would change that.


	2. Avenging Angels

**Chapter Two: Avenging Angels**

"_Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. Until then, everyone you love is a hostage, sapping your courage and corrupting your judgment."_

The worst part of not going to school was that I had to wake up early anyway. While Joe woke up at six I woke up at five and was down preparing the diner at five thirty. I was in the middle of baking the muffins and scones and making coffee when Joe finally stumbled down the stairs. Before he could blink I slid coffee to him and a fresh muffin.

"How ya doing, Rosie?" Joe asked.

"Fucking tired," I smirked. "But what else is new."

Joe nodded tearing into his muffin and nearly gulping down his coffee.

"You make some of the best damn coffee and muffins this neighborhood has ever seen, Rose," Joe grinned.

"Don't start, Joe," I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Joe sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Stay outta trouble, Joey," I warned.

"Yeah, I should stay out of trouble," Joe rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" I called as he walked out of the diner.

He waved at me over his head as he walked down the street as he walked down in the direction of the school. I smiled after my twin as I kept prepping for the beginning of the day. I opened the doors at eight and wasn't surprised by the line of people waiting for me to open it.

"Hey, Rosemarie," Frankie greeted.

"How's it going Frankie?" I asked. Frankie was a cop on my father's pay roll. He might've been corrupted as all get-out but he was loyal to the Darley's and he might as well have been an Uncle of mine.

"It's going," Frankie sighed. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Been better," I smiled.

"Ain't that the truth," Frankie smirked.

I poured Frankie a cup of coffee as I started making his omelet. I didn't even have to ask what he wanted. He had the same thing every day for the past year and a half. About an hour later Brooke came through the door. She pulled her apron over her head and started helping me with the customers that lined the counter.

The Darley name gave you a certain level of respect. Maybe it wasn't always deserved but people didn't want to get on Jax and Billy's bad side. But there was always that one who didn't care who you were. You know the type, the person who is mean to anyone who serves them food. The type that will talk to you slowly because they're convinced that you're retarded. Every so often one stumbled in here but it wasn't as often as some other places so I wasn't really that use to it.

"Hello!" One costumer who looked like he had just stumbled out of a lawyer's office shouted at me. "Hey, you gonna take my order some time this millennium, baby?"

"Excuse me?" I growled spinning around and fixing the costumer a glare that would normally send grown men bawling back to their mothers. Instead the man looked even more irritated.

"What are you slow both mentally and physically?" The costumer smirked.

"Rose, don't," Brooke pleaded.

"Sometime today, princess," The costumer growled.

I had been doing what Brooke was saying and ignoring the jackass. After all she was taking his order and everything but I knew he was still focusing on me. My stance stiffened as soon as he said the word princess there was only one person who called me that. Bones and he never meant it as a term of endearment. In fact he said it the same way the costumer did.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled.

"What's the matter, baby?" The costumer grinned. "Worried that your pimp is gonna find you talking to me?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you buddy," Sammy, the Four Roses bartender and a good friend of Billy's winced.

"When the fuck am I going to get decent service?" The costumer demanded ignoring Sammy's suggestion.

"I said get the fuck out of here!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that, you little bitch!" The costumer seethed.

"Bitch?" I hissed. "Oh, I'll give you a bitch!"

Before Brooke or any of my other costumers could react the boiling hot pitcher of coffee went right into the rude costumers face as I leapt over the counter tackling the jackass to the floor.

"Shit!" I heard Brooklyn yell. Seconds later I heard her yell, "JAX!"

I couldn't help but curse that Brooke had called for my brother so quickly into the fight. It wasn't like this Wall Street poser was even attempting to fight back. He was too busy whimpering as the hot coffee burned his eyes. I hissed angrily as I landed punch after punch.

"You think you can just talk down to people just because they serve food?" I demanded punching him again. "You asshole! I'm not stupid this is what I chose to do!"

He was whimpering muttering words that I couldn't understand as I threw punch after punch. I was about to land another punch to the center of his face when I suddenly went airborne. I let out a small squeak of surprise as I was suddenly dangling three inches in the air. I looked up at the arm that was holding me up and saw the Reaper scythe: Jax.

"Calm down," Jax whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head slightly and Jax let me go. I gave the rude costumer another kick as I hopped back over the counter ignoring the warning look that Jax gave me. I went right back to working and cooking. The regular patrons were used to the random bursts of violence, most didn't even flinch anymore.

"Now what is going on?" Jax asked.

"He needs to learn some manners," I grumbled. "Sorry, everyone coffee will be up in a few minutes."

"Rose," Jax sighed "Tell me you didn't."

"It slipped," I shrugged. "Accidents happen."

"Little bitch," the costumer grumbled.

"What did you just call my little sister?" Jax demanded.

"You're little sister is a bitch," The costumer said clearly.

"Do you know where you are?" Jax asked.

"The Black Label Diner," The costumer sighed.

"Which is owned by Rosemarie Darley," Jax whispered as if telling a secret.

"Darley? The costumer gasped.

All my other costumers laughed at the foolish costumers misfortune. People were laughing outright when he ran from the diner as fast as his feet could carry him. As I've said before the Darley name was well known through out Boston.

"Rose!" Jax snapped rising from his crouched position.

I flinched slightly but I served everyone who had ordered. I sighed as Jax grabbed my arm pulling me into the back room. Brooke looked at me shaking her head before she went back to manning the stove.

"You can't pour coffee on people, Rose," Jax sighed.

"He deserved it," I muttered.

"We don't need a lawsuit," Jax growled softly. "We don't need an investigation. It's been five years since any one of us has been in prison. And it's been at least four since we had ATF on our asses. I'd like to keep it that way."

"He was asking for it, Jax," I muttered. "Besides you saw him. He doesn't have the balls to mention our name."

"Still, you need to control your temper," Jax sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed.

"Get back to work, smart-ass," Jax laughed smacking my ass as I walked by.

I shot Jax a warning look as I walked back over to the counter. Even after the excitement this morning it was still business as usual and we weren't even close to being done for the day. In all actuality the diner didn't shut down until nine at night. That way people would go over to the Four Roses. It was nearing the lunch hour when Heco and Gunner came running into the diner. Gunner had only been in the gang for about two years. He had met Joe and I when he was new to the city and that was how he was introduced to Billy. He proved himself early on and had been a loyal member ever since. Heco was one of Billy's best friends from when they were younger. Heco tended to use that friendship to his advantage seeing how he was a bit of a needle freak. Both looked really panicked as they glanced around the diner looking or something, or should I say someone?. I should've known that my day was going to get far more exciting.

"Morning boys," I greeted.

"Hey, Lux," Gunner smiled. "Uh, do you know where Jax or Billy is?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where are they, Rose?" Heco growled.

"You answer my question, I'll answer yours," I growled. "Don't you even try to bully me, Hector."

"Hector?" Gunner laughed as Heco turned a bright red. "Man, she got you!"

"Shut up, James!" Heco shot back.

"Answer my question," I ordered.

"Our ammunitions factory blew," Heco sighed. "The exposure isn't good."

"Shit," I sighed. "How much exposure."

"Three counties." Heco stated.

"Fuck," I groaned. "JAX!"

"What's wrong, Darlin?" Jax demanded rushing out of the back room knife at the ready.

Jax as well as the rest of the family and I carried knifes that were always on hand in case we needed them. They were more like medium size daggers that were designed to make sure that they could be handled easier.

He had been back there most of the day making sure that the math was right on the tax returns.

"They got to talk to you," I replied. "It isn't good either."

"What is it?" Jax asked.

"Someone blew up the ammunitions factory," Gunner explained. "Exposure is three counties unofficially. The location's gone."

"Ya shittin me?" Jax hissed. "Who. Did. This?"

"Fucking Cutty Macks, man," Heco growled.

"Where the fuck was Rodrigo?" Jax demanded.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Gunner sighed.

"The M-4s?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Gone," Heco muttered. "So, are most of the glocks

"We're going to get our guns back," Jax grumbled. "Call everyone tell them there's a meeting in a half hour anyone not there…"

Jax left the threat hang but it was clear in his eyes anyone who wasn't at the bar later would be looked at as a betrayal. Heco and Gunner left quickly to spread the word and I knew that it would be a long time before things got better. Bones' was going to be livid.

"Shit," Jax growled.

I flinched when he banged his hand down on the counter. I wasn't the only one: Brooke and about a dozen other costumers jumped about a foot in the air before Jax fixed them all with a glare.

"Diner's closing early," Jax growled.

If anyone had a complaint they wisely held their tongues as they shuffled one by one out of the door. Brooke hesitated by the door apron clutched awkwardly in her hands before one sharp glance from Jax had her nearly running out the door.

"Don't look at me like that, Darlin," Jax sighed. "Go get Joe."

"He's in the middle of school," I protested.

"Now," Jax ordered.

"Brains before bullets, Jax," I whispered.

I didn't see the pained look in Jax's eyes as I took off my apron as I shook out my hair, walking out of the diner. There was a battle looming in the distance and unfortunately I was right smack in the middle of it. I ran to the local high school the one that I hadn't been to in over two years. I burst through the main doors and wandered the hallway. If I were Joey where would I be. Suddenly the bell rang overhead and the halls filled with kids.

"Rose!" Joe shouted across the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Joe," I whispered as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "The ammunitions factory blew up. Three counties saw it and it's not good…"

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Meeting at the Four Roses, Jax closed the diner," I explained.

"He did?" Joe gasped. "That's your diner."

"Yeah, well, Jax was channeling Billy. I wasn't about to get in his way."

That was all that needed to be said Joe grabbed my hand and together we ran out of the high school and didn't look back as we ran to the Four Roses. By the time we got there the meeting was already under way. Joe slipped into the chair in between Bodie and Billy and I chose the chair in between Jax and Billy.

"We need those guns," Jax growled. "The one-niners need the them. I got one more day. They're expecting a huge heroin shipment. The guns are for protection."

"What happens if the Mayans show up with the M-4s?" Joe asked.

The Mayans were a local Latino gang that had been a pain in the BLS's ass for quite sometime. They never did enough to cause damage but it did get us in a tight spot sometimes."

"We lose all the niner business," Bodie, Billy's best friend growled.

"That ain't gonna happen," Jax corrected. "They think they can come into our territory? Steal from us? I don't care who we have to kill we're getting those guns back."

"Alright," Billy snapped. "Chibs and Gunner will pull all our current Intel. Rose start hacking into crime databases get addresses for any Mayans in the system."

"Okay," I sighed.

Chibs was an interesting member of the BLS because he was originally from Scotland and he had the coolest accent. He was a few years older than Jax but you couldn't tell by the way he acted. He was one of Jax's best friends along with Harry Opie Winston. Opie had only gotten out of prison a couple of months ago. He was having a hard time adjusting back to the real world. Apparently his wife Donna didn't make it any easier for him.

The situation was dire when they were actually letting Joe and I participate. Normally we sat on the sidelines while everyone else scrabbled around. The twins weren't to be involved at any cost. That was what I always heard Jax say. But to let us sit at the table and actually give us assignments meant that this was worse then any of us originally thought. As the meeting adjourned people went to go get alcohol and I tried to go home. In all actuality I was halfway out the door when a hand clapped down on my shoulder pulling me back into the bar.

"Where do ya think you're going, Darlin?" Jax asked.

"Going back," I replied. "My computer's there."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere by yourself, Rose," Jax grumbled.

"Jax," I sighed. "Honestly? I'm in our territory."

"Just, don't walk around alone for a while, okay?" Jax asked.

"Fine," I sighed

"Come on, stay with your family," Jax smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me back towards the back of the bar. He pushed me into one of the bar stools and I stayed there. I sighed watching my family drink and have a good time. Just like that there worries are pushed away. I didn't know how they could do it everything was hovering right over us and yet they chose to ignore it.

I flagged down Sammy and ordered back-to-back shots of stoli. If they could put everything on the back burner why couldn't I? As I was one my sixth shot Joe dropped down next to me throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Rosie," Joe whispered.

"Hey, Joe," I replied.

"This isn't good, is it?" Joe asked.

"Not even close, Joey," I replied.

"Well, we'll get all this settled, you know they will," Joe soothed.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "How much blood will be spilt this time?"

"Rose," Joe sighed.

"I know it's them or us," I grumbled. "But seriously…"

"Come on, Rosie, you know if you had to you'd do it," Joe prodded.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded suddenly furious. "That the Darley gene's are undeniable that I'm just a cold blooded killer?"

"What the fuck?" Joe growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea what people say about us?" I seethed. "You know what I overheard, Joey, from people who don't know shit about me?"

"What?" Joe asked back straightening defensively. "What did you hear?"

"I don't think that Darley girl's a bad kid. It's just that…there's something in their blood and no matter how hard they try to do good that blood is always going to seep through and it poisons whatever it touches," I sighed.

"That's bullshit," Joe snarled. "And you know that."

"Really?" I scoffed. "Because that sounds rather spot on to me."

"Rose," Joe warned.

"Look at our family, Joey," I demanded. "We're a bunch of fucking criminals."

"We're not the only ones," Joe retorted.

"No we're just good at it," I sighed.

"That's bullshit," Joe growled.

"We've all had prison stays!" I yelled. I gestured angrily to the far wall where everyone who had been in prison's mug shot. "Do you not see that?"

"So what?" Joe growled. "Family above all, Rose."

"We're glorifying it, Joey," I sighed.

"Shut up, Rose," Joe warned sounding suddenly like Jax and instead of placating me it really pissed me off.

"Fuck you, Joe!" I yelled. "Do you remember when I had my prison term?

"We got busted at the same time!" Joe gestured to the picture wall. He was right our mug shots were back to back right under our older brothers.

"Whatever," I sighed. "I'm going home."

I hopped off the bar stool and began to walk back towards the door. Joe caught my wrist pulling me back. He really should've known to just let me go instead of trying to stop me. I spun around punching him right in the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes before pushing me roughly into the bar.

"Hey!" Billy shouted. "You two cut the fuck out!"

Joe and I didn't answer when I had been pushed into the bar I came back swinging and tackled my twin to the floor. Because Joe had the unfair advantage when it came to height he quickly reversed who had the upper hand slamming me to the floor. The air rushed out of my lungs and before I could recover Joe was trying to pin me. I squirmed attempting to rock so that his balance would be thrown off but I couldn't get out from under him. At least that was where I was stuck before Billy grabbed Joe literally sending him airborne as he held onto the back of his neck. I took advantage of my new found freedom and tried to punch him again when Jax scooped me up around the waist so that I couldn't take another step instead I was dangling uselessly in the air.

"What the _fuck_ do you two think you're doing?" Jax demanded

"Just hanging out?" I responded.

"What happened?" Billy asked after shooting a sharp glare at me.

"Nothing!" Joe and I snapped and then glared at each other.

"Don't lie," Jax warned. "Now tell us what's going on. You two almost never fight with each other."

"Someone said that no matter what we try to do our blood poisons whatever it touches," Joe explained. "They were talking about Rose. She got her little fucking feelings hurt over what some idiot said."

"You're such a dick!" I spat. "You don't know what…"

"Oh, yeah, poor little Rosie Darley," Joe mocked. "She has such a hard life. What with carrying her family legacy. She's the only one who is fucking innocent! You forget that your fucking picture is on the wall with the rest of us!"

"How the fuck could I forget that?" I grumbled. "Seven months, Joe. Seven months where the only thing the Darley legacy bought me was getting my ass kicked!"

"What?" Jax gasped.

Billy and Joe echoed his shocked look. Jax dropped me from his arms. I landed on my feet and straightened out my shirt. I sighed as I glanced around the bar everything had come to a standstill and that's when I realized the mistake I had made. The entire club now knew about something that I had hidden for two years.

_I couldn't believe that I was actually in jail at fifteen years old. Yeah, aggravated assault is pretty serious but honestly they started it. What was I supposed to do? Just let someone beat the shit out of me? Personally, I think the judge and the jury was biased just say the name Darley and immediately assumed that I reacted without cause or reason. Sometimes I really hated being a part of the Darley family. The second those iron bars closed behind me I knew that life as I knew it was over. I wouldn't be as protected as I once was and I sure has hell wouldn't be as sheltered._

_The other inmates leered and jeered as I got off the bus already in blue drab. The worst part was being forced into an awkward shuffle as both my hands and feet were shackled. Despite being in a new environment I kept m head up high and locked eyes with anyone who was staring. If Billy Darley couldn't intimidate me then I wasn't scared of anyone._

_It was then that I locked eyes with Camilla Rodriguez, the little sister to the Mayan leaders, one of the BLS's main rivals. She recognized me that much was clear as she let out a small smile slowly dragging her finger across her throat. We glared at each other through the fence as I shoved through the main entrance._

_It took a few months for Camilla to make her move and when she did she didn't do it alone. Of course the girl would be too much of a pussy to do anything by herself. She had paid of the guards and struck when I wasn't prepared. Unlike on the outside I didn't have a knife or a gun, I was almost completely defenseless, especially when she herself had a knife. She launched at me managing to cut me deep on the stomach. I punched her in the face and then gave a sharp glare at the stragglers who had the decency to run away. I was bleeding really steadily when the knife stabbed into my back and dragged down. The last thing I remember was collapsing to the floor in a puddle of my own blood._

_The next time I woke up I was in an actually hospital, not the prison infirmary. I was in a lot of pain and apparently also died twice on the EMTs. I also had to get three blood transfusion. By the time I was out the people had respected me; mostly because Camilla had a tragic accident concerning chemicals in her drinking water. Or at least that was what the police chose to write one report. Sometimes it paid to have crooked cops on your family's payroll._

"Rosemarie," Jax called.

"There were Mayans in the prison," I muttered. "They jumped me."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this?" Billy demanded. "That's why you were in the hospital, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Jax growled. I heard most people made grunts of agreement and I rolled my eyes. Freaking nosy gang members.

"Because that bitch got hers!" I shouted. "She accidently swallowed cleaning products. Such a shame."

"What?" Billy gasped.

"We both had to clean the bathrooms once," I growled. "It all happened so fast one minute I'm just washing the sinks and the next minute she's sucking down Clorox like candy."

"Holy shit," Jax hissed.

"Shit happens," I shrugged. "And that's why I don't like this, Jax. I don't want to lose any of you again just because someone stole our shit."

"We've learned from our mistakes," Jax soothed. "It's gonna be okay, Darlin."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Maybe you two should head home," Jax suggested.

"I want to stay here," Joe protested.

"I'll be okay to walk by myself," I muttered.

"Rose," Jax growled.

"Come on, Jax!" I complained. "It's ten seconds away. I can run if it makes you feel any better."

"You're staying here," Jax snapped. "Until we all leave or Joe goes with you."

"Joey's waiting for his crackwhore of a girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Don't fucking talk about Mona like that!" Joe snapped.

"Why do you think she likes you, Joey?" I demanded. "You have a direct line to all the drugs including Crank, her favorite."

"Shut the fuck up, Rose," Joe growled.

Before I could say another word Mona Daniels came striding through the door. My nose wrinkled in disgust could her skirt get any shorter? I mean for Christ sakes I could see her ass cheeks. She stopped next to Joe her small frame wrapping around him as she glared at me.

"Rosemarie," Mona greeted stiffly.

"Ramona," I retorted with the same tone.

"Rose," Jax warned.

I rolled my eyes before walking away from the bar. Honestly my brothers were going to do what they wanted with or without my approval. That didn't mean that I was going to stand by and let them do something I thought was stupid. I walked into the back where Gunner greeted me. He threw an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"Hey, baby girl," Gunner greeted.

"Hey, Gunner," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gunner asked sitting down at a table and pulling me down on his lap.

"Joe's still fucking around with that crackwhore," I growled.

"He's a big boy, Rose, he can handle himself," Gunner replied. "Besides you know that she's afraid of you."

I let out a low growl and Gunner wrapped his arms around my mid section. His hands splayed out over my stomach. I let out a small sigh as I leaned back into Gunner. Gunner's real name was Trevor Günter, it was simply to say that we just dropped his first name and ta-da nickname. Gunner and I had been flirting around each other way before I had started going out with Rowan. He was twenty to my eighteen, which apparently was old enough to make my brothers wary. But compared to Rowan he was a walk in the park. He was part of the BLS, which meant no real threat of a gang war and treated girls a lot nicer than Rowan treated me if I was being perfectly honest.

That didn't mean that Gunner and I would ever be together. As long as I was a Darley guys tended not to even try. My brothers were way too protective and for the sake of my social life that wasn't a good thing. But, if there was one guy that my brothers might let me date as in let by not making my life complete hell for dating someone they didn't want me too. I spun on Gunner's lap ignoring the sharp intake of breath.

I pretended not to care that I was in an open bar currently straddling someone who was pretty attractive. Not to mention that I was straddling someone in the bar that my family was currently inhabited and were no doubt the ones burning a hole in the middle of my back with their eyes.

"Trying to get me killed, Rose?" Gunner asked half teasing half serious.

"And if I was?" I whispered.

"Then you'd be doing a hell of a job," Gunner grinned seemingly despite himself.

"Wanna get out of here?" I smirked.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Gunner groaned.

"You coming or not?" I smiled.

I moved off his lap and began walking towards the door ignoring the looks from Jax, Billy, and Joe. It was like clockwork not even three seconds later Gunner was wrapping an arm around me and we walked out of the bar together.

Gunner and I walked back to the apartment cutting through the diner as we made our way upstairs. I unlocked the door and pushed him through making sure the door latched behind us as we walked to my room. As I went to lock my door I felt Gunner pressing up behind me before I could even say a word he spun me around kissing me softly. I let out a groan as his teeth scrapped along my bottom life tugging gently.

He really was too sweet for his own good. I pulled him closer to me burying a hand in his hair as I deepened the kiss. He responded favorably pushing me lightly against the wall as one of his hands tangled in my hair as the other slipped down to my ass. Suddenly I was lifted off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his hips to stabilize myself. He pushed me further into the door as our tongues fought for dominance

Suddenly my world spun on its axis and I was laying down on my bed. One of Gunner's legs was in between my own as his hands ghosted over my body. I bit back a moan as his fingers traced around the skin between my shirt and jeans. I groaned as he flicked the button on my jeans his hand creeping down my jeans as the fabric was tugged down. I raised my hips as Gunner slid the fabric down and off my legs.

"You're not wearing panties," Gunner grinned. "You dirty girl."

I let out a strangled cry as Gunner's fingers slipped in between my swollen lips. My hips canted at the sudden intrusion as he began massaging the delicate skin. He captured my lips with his smothering all my other moans as his hands began to bring me to my peak. I tossed my head back. I felt Gunner palm on of my breast rubbing one and kissing the other as his other hand was still working steadily in between my legs. Before I even realized it I had orgasmed. God, Rowan never use to be able to make me react that fast.

Gunner's hands rubbed down my sides as the kisses we shared grew more intense. Suddenly Gunner grabbed my ass and pulled me forward until I was flush against his chest. He began to grind against me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gunner began to move my hips against his and I could feel his hardness poking into me. The friction was nearly unbearable. My hand slid down under his pants finding no boxers underneath. Well, at least I wasn't the only one. My hand squeezed his pulsing member while the other one worked on pulling the waist of his pants down over it. I slid my hand up and down slowly as the other hand cupped his balls. A low growl echoed in my mouth as he kissed me. I felt his hands gripping my hair tightly as I replaced my mouth with my hand. I felt his hand come down hard on my ass before squeezing tight. Gunner didn't last that much longer ejaculating with a muted moan.

Before I could blink he flipped us over moving us back into my bed. I watched as he pulled a condom from his wallet rolling it over his member as it was already at half-mast once more. He pulled my knees up before pushing himself inside me. Gunner tried going nice and slowly at first but I raised my hips up and that's when he upped the pace. The friction was incredible and I could do nothing as my inner walls tightened as I let out a cry of pleasure. Gunner wasn't far behind following with a few more sharp thrusts before being lost in his own personal bliss.

Gunner slipped out of me gently and rolled the condom off throwing it into the rubbish bin by my bed. He rolled back over and pulled me over to his side. I curled into his chest my legs intertwining with him. Gunner smiled down at me as we both gave into our body's new impulse to just sleep.

My alarm clock rang far too soon for my comfort and I groaned as I turned it off. I rubbed my eyes as I pulled away from Gunner, walking naked to my closet. I pulled on one of Joey's old wife beaters that I had taken one laundry day and then pulled up skinny jeans before I put on my knee high boots. They had a slot for one of my knives that I never went home without. I shrugged on a zip up hoodie before brushing my hair.

"Morning," Gunner rasped startling me out of my morning routine.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"A while," Gunner smiled.

"Sorry, Gunner, I wish I could stay but if the diner doesn't stay open during this things will start looking suspicious," I explained.

"Baby, you can call me Trevor," Gunner replied. "The guys call me Gunner. My girlfriend calls me Trevor."

"Okay, Trevor," I smiled. "Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

"I'll take you up on that," Trevor smiled.

"Figured as much," I laughed. "Can you grab my laptop too?"

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"I'll be looking for Mayans in the nexus while I'm working," I explained.

"Good, I would think your brothers want this handled as soon as possible," Trevor responded.

"Oh, I know they will," I grimaced.

As Trevor and I made our way down to the diner I couldn't help but think about how much Jax and Billy would want this situation handled. Or exactly how much blood was going to be split to mend the situation.


	3. Bleed I Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I planned to get it out last weekend but I was hospitalized. :-( So, make me feel better by giving me reviews. :-) Happy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming**)

"_Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had our problems with authority but none of us were sociopaths. We came to realize when you live outside the social grid, you give up the safety that society provides. On the fringe blood and bullets are the rule of law and if you're a man with convictions, violence is inevitable."_

Being a hacker really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I got the information the BLS needed within an hour and I was sort of sitting on the aforementioned information. The ATF agents hadn't bothered the BLS and the Darley family in almost five years and I wanted to keep it that way. We had all learned from our mistakes, the most important, do not cross money streams. The diner and the automotive shop were purely legal businesses. The weapons we sold were kept in warehouses that we owned under different names. The one that had blown up would take at least two months to fix. That meant getting a new one up and running, that meant a lose of business. That was part of the reason why I was sitting on the information. If we started a war we might draw attention to ourselves. Attention that was never really needed.

"Rose," I heard a voice shout as my head snapped in that direction.

"What?" I asked. It was only Brooke but she looked worried.

"Phone for you," Brooke called. "Jax."

"Shit," I muttered.

I walked over to the phone and snatched it off the counter, "Yeah?"

"Do you have information we need?" Jax asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We need it…now," Jax muttered.

"What did you do?" I sighed.

"Oh, not me, this whole mess was Joey's idea," Jax corrected. "The information?"

"They have a warehouse on the border between Milton and Norwood," I replied.

"Shut down the diner and stay upstairs," Jax ordered.

"Jackson…" I protested.

"Rose, this is dangerous do as I say," Jax sighed.

"We can't shut down, Jax," I growled. "All businesses have to remain running otherwise none of us will have alibis if things start crashing down around us."

"I don't give a shit, Rosemarie," Jax stated his tone was biting. "No one else is getting hurt."

"Whose hurt?" I demanded. "Jax who is it?"

"It's Joe," Jax whispered.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"He's going to be fine," Jax soothed. "We just needed a distraction."

"He coming back?" I asked.

"Already on the way," Jax replied. "Close the diner, Rose, trust me."

"Okay, fine," I sighed. I then raised my voice with Jax still on the line. "Everyone out!"

People were muttering under their breaths but didn't say a word as they got up and walked out of the diner. Brooke and I quickly cleaned up after everyone and shut everything down. I was moping the floor when I heard someone knocking on the glass. I knew that the sign was flipped to closed but if it were family they'd just come in. That's when I saw Gavin Gray and his two sisters Gabriella and Lucy.

God, I hadn't seen them since I got three months in Juvenile Detention for hacking., which was part of the reason I had dropped out of school. The teachers didn't react very well to the firewall being breached and having a virus planted on the main system's hardrive. Honestly it was really easy to fix if they gave it any thought at all. Some people are such drama queens. Anyway, the Grey triplets were some of the best white-hat (hacker's who broke code for the fun of it and not for criminal purposes) hackers that I had ever met. That didn't stop the judge for giving them the same sentence. The four of us were on federal watch lists. It would've been cool if it wasn't such a pain in the ass.

"Gavin?" I laughed as the came through the door. "How the hell are you?"

"Not so good," Gabriella sighed giving me a hug too. "There was a breach in the federal system."

"And any hacker that could've done this is under suspicion," Lucy grumbled.

"Which is all of us," Gavin sighed.

"As well as nine hundred more people," I growled. "We've all be white-hat for years."

"Like they give a shit," Gavin grumbled.

"And there are warrants?" I questioned.

"Yup that are active," Lucy warned.

"This is so not a good time," I groaned. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"What's the matter, Rose?" Gabriella asked. "You seem jumpy."

"No reason," I replied. "Same shit, different day."

"Were you guys behind that explosion that happened yesterday?" Gavin asked.

"No, of course not," I responded.

"Nice to know that you still suck at lying, Rose," Gavin laughed.

"Gav, shut up," I growled.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Gang war," I replied. "Or at least it will be."

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's bad you guys," I sighed.

I led them through the hallway and into the living room. We were catching up when I heart the door bang open. I excused myself and ran towards the front door. Joe was leaning against the door breathing hard.

"Oh, god, Joey," I whimpered.

"I'm okay, Rosie," Joe whispered. "It looks worse then it is."

"Really?" I demanded . "There's blood all over you!"

"It's not all mine," Joe sighed. "Come help me."

I walked over to my brother throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked or more like I dragged him to the bathroom. I sat him on the toilet seat as I found the first aid kit. I pulled the bloodied tee shirt off Joe's lanky frame catching him as he fell forward. I then placed him against the wall on the floor.

"Jesus, Joey," I whispered.

I quickly began cleaning the blood off his face and hands trying not to think about where it had come from and who else's blood it could possibly be. Most blood came off and as the blood wiped off I saw that Joe had a very bad cut on his side and then one by his hairline explaining most of the blood. I noticed very quickly that the wound on his side was deep enough that I might have to stitch it closed.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Joe rasped seeing my anxious expression.

"Where'd you get that cut, Joey?" I demanded. "It's deep enough that I might have to stitch it closed."

"Fuck, really?" Joe whimpered.

"Yeah, really, brain trust, where'd ya get it from?" I growled.

"We needed a distraction," Joe hissed.

"Well, congrats," I shook my head.

I walked out of the bathroom going into the living room and rooting around before I found the tequila.

"Rose, what's going on?" Gavin asked taking a look at my blood covered hands and the bottle of alcohol.

"My brothers are idiots!" I seethed. "And no once again I have to clean up the fucking mess. But other than that there's no problem no problem at all!"

"Let us help," Lucy suggested.

"No," I retorted quickly. "I mean no thank you but I can handle this."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "Just watch television or something. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," The three of them said at once.

I walked right back down the hallway and into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Joe looked like he was asleep his head against the wall.

"Hey, hey, wake up!" I shouted.

I strode over to Joe and crouched down beside him smacking his face a couple of times.

"Back off," Joe moaned.

"Stay awake, dumbass," I ordered. "You need you to drink this."

"Rose, I don't need stitches," Joe complained.

Out of all of us Joe was the most uncooperative when it came to sewing up. We had all needed it in the past and he was always the one who tried to talk himself out of it at any cost. I, on the other hand, would drop the subject especially if Jax and Billy gave the infamous Darley look. You know the one that said if you even say another word they won't be able to find your body. Joe would completely ignore that look continuing to argue. Sometimes that boy had a death wish.

"Drink," I ordered. "Or I'll just start."

"Okay, okay!" Joe cried.

He grabbed the bottle of my hand and took a few huge mouthfuls. I took out a needle filled with penicillin and injected it by the wound to ward off infection. I then heated up the needle making sure that it was clean as I threaded it.

"Take a deep breath, big brother," I soothed.

He did as I requested and I put in the first stitch. The air hissed through his clenched teeth. I finished up the stitches as quickly as I could and by the time I was done Joe looked exhausted.

"Come on, Joey, you don't wanna sleep here," I prodded. "It's only a short walk to your bed."

"Hurts," Joe whined.

"You can do it, big brother," I whispered. "I'll be right here."

"This all sucks," Joe mumbled. "You're right, Rose, this all is going to spiral out of control."

"What do you mean, Joey?" I asked slipping his arm over my shoulder and helping my Sasquatch of a brother off the floor.

"There's a war looming and the Mayans aren't going to give in as easily as they use too," Joe muttered. "They're on guard about something that's why I had to be the distraction."

"You mean they made you be a distraction?" I growled.

"Yeah," Joe yawned.

I let out another growl as I helped Joe into his room and helped him into his bed. I couldn't help but feel a tad guilty that I had taken advantage of Joe in his stupored state. But how else was I supposed to figure out was going on? I had three people keeping out of the loop on a constant basis. I needed information where I can I also needed to tell Joe that he should clean his room, it's fucking disgusting in here.

"Who the fuck are you?" Billy roared from the living room.

"Shit," I growled.

I raced out of Joe's bedroom and into the living room where the Grey triplets were back to back in the middle of the living room with Billy standing maybe ten feet away from them and Jax blocking the other exit.

"Billy, relax, they're friends of mine," I soothed.

"Really, Rose?" Jax demanded. "You think now is the time for playdates?"

"They had important information for me," I retorted.

"Like?" Billy questioned.

"There's warrants out for all of our arrests," Gavin replied.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Billy yelled.

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Unlike some people!"

"Watch your tongue, Rosemarie," Jax warned.

"Hey, you guys, there's a bar called Four Roses, would you mind waiting for me there?" I questioned as I my eyes cut back to Billy's infuriated green ones. "I need to talk to my brothers alone."

"Yeah, sure," Gavin replied. "I know we came at a bad time we just thought you would appreciate the heads up."

"And I do," I smiled hugging Gavin, then Lucy, and then Gabriella as I showed them out of the apartment. "I'll see you guys soon. Just wait for me. If a guy named Sammy gives you any trouble tell him Rose sent you."

"Okay," Gavin smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," I grinned.

I watched them walk down the street before I turned around walking back up the stairs. I slammed the door behind me as I made my way into the living room.

"You turned him into a distraction!" I snapped. "That's your little brother!"

I really should've rethought my arguing with my older brothers idea. Especially when the only older brother present was Billy. Billy Darley was a lot of things but patient and understanding weren't even in his vocabulary. Jax was the better one to argue with seeing how he didn't go from calm to livid in a matter of seconds.

"He was fine," Billy snapped rounding on me.

"Really?" I scoffed. "Did you see him? There was blood all over him!"

"Not all of it was his!" Billy roared. "He killed the person who stabbed him."

"But most of it was!" I growled. "You willing put your little brother in harms way."

"He can take care of himself!" Billy growled.

"He shouldn't have to!"

"Joe is eighteen he can make his own decisions."

"So can I!" I retorted.

"Rose," Billy warned. "We are responsible for this family and the BLS, not you."

"He shouldn't be involved!" I screamed.

"He's going to be having initiation soon!" Billy retorted.

"Are you kidding?" I demanded.

"He's old enough, Rosie, he's proving himself." Billy sighed loosing some of his temper.

"You just can't admit it to yourself that it was wrong to have Joe with you and that he suffered because of your goddamned mistakes! And all of this so that he could be a fucking BLS member!"

I couldn't even move out of the line of fire Billy smacked me across the face knocking me to the floor. Before I could move myself backwards Billy had removed his belt and doubled it over. I looked up at him through horror filled eyes holding my arms above my head protectively. I didn't feel the bite of the leather on my back, butt, or legs so I looked up and noticed that Jax had come out of nowhere and was holding Billy's wrist, flinging the belt across the room with the other hand.

Now neither one of my brothers were abusive. In fact Billy and Jax had barely touched me growing up, save for a few smacks upside the head, and the even more rare spanking. They hated to do it but at least I was a fast learner. I could count on one hand the number of times I was spanked growing up, I learned through my mistakes making sure not to make the same ones again. However, my anger clouded my judgment and I reacted instinctively when Billy pulled his belt off. The movement was so Bones like that I cowered by my brother's feet.

"Jesus," Jax growled. "Rose."

"Do not touch me," I grumbled. As I leaned against the wall my arms resting on my knees.

"Billy" Jax hissed.

"It was an accident, man," Billy sighed. "I didn't mean to. Rose, you know I would never…"

"Wouldn't you?" I questioned.

"Guys, we don't need to fight right now," Jax sighed. "Joe's asleep. Let's not wake him."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"_Rosemarie_!" Jax growled.

I spun around, grimacing. I was nearly home free when Jax had called my name. I looked back with an defiant look written all over my face. I was not in the mood to deal with this. Jax didn't say another word merely tilting his head toward the bedrooms. I glared at him but he just gave me a nastier look. I rolled my eyes and went to my room unsurprised when Jax came in a few minutes later.

"What is going on, Rose?" Jax demanded after sitting in my desk chair.

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit," Jax cut me off. "Don't insult my intelligence. You've been acting different for weeks now."

"It's nothing, Jackson," I sighed.

"You've been fighting with everyone," Jax retorted. "You've gotten into fights. I've found you drinking. Are you going through that teenage rebelling bullshit again?"

"No," I sighed. "I just don't like the fact you're dragging Joey into this, he isn't ready."

"And what you are?" Jax questioned.

"Neither of us are," I growled. "This shouldn't be happening. Not yet, not now."

"Joe can take care of himself," Jax replied.

"And yet I can't!" I shouted. "We're fucking twins, Jax. He isn't older then me we're the same age. If he's ready then so am I!"

"No, you're not!" Jax spat. "And you won't be! God damn it, Rosemarie, we're trying to keep you save!"

"I don't need you to keep me safe!" I growled.

"Yes you do," Jax groaned. "You're not ready despite everything you might think."

"Joe and I have both been to jail," I responded "Hell, I've been to jail more then Joe and for twice as long."

"Jail is different then the streets, Rose, and you know that," Jax said. "Things are more intense out here."

"Yeah," I sighed

"Now, why the hell is there a warrant out for your arrest?" Jax questioned.

"There was a breach in the federal system they are arresting any hacker that could do this," I sighed.

"And you did?" Jax prodded.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jax growled.

"Well, that information you wanted me to get had a lot more encryption then it should've," I sighed. "So, I could've hacked it accidently."

"Great, Rose," Jax sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I cleaned the harddrive that's why I have to computers," I replied. "They can't prove anything."

"You sure?" Jax questioned.

"Of course I'm sure," I grumbled. "I'm not an idiot, Jax. And this isn't the first time this has happened either."

"Just be careful," Jax replied giving me a loose hug.

"I could say the same to you," I retorted.

"We will," Jax sighed. "Don't worry you're pretty little head about it."

"You worry about me I worry about you," I shrugged.

"Stubborn is what you are," Jax scolded lightly. "Billy and I are going to head to the Four Roses. I'll see you there?"

"You know it." I smirked.


End file.
